girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-12-31 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- From here, we might well wisked away to one of Gil's secret lairs in Paris, or Agatha, with Franz's help, may turn the tables on Gil. Either way, I am out on a limb predicting that the end of this particular struggle draweth nigh. Shh! Yes! I know I have said it before. So what?-- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Or Der Kestle is fully charged and will now take control of the situation. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the open window is important. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm...I didn't even see that. You might be right, it seems to be the only un-litup window in the whole place right now. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 10:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) It seems to me that Gil is really being a tool here. What is he doing using clanks to attack someone carrying Agatha's Improved Lightning Rod in the middle of a thunderstorm? It seems to me that the only thing that could prevent Agatha from turning them into tiny twisted bits of hot metal is the Law of Narrative Causality. Since things are finally coming together for her, some new spoke in her wheel is due. I guess we'll find out Wedensday. (No, I HOPE we'll find out Wedensday and not get a cut to another scene). Rancke (talk) 13:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay, as far as I'm concerned Gil has definitely turned to the Dark Side. So, there are three options that I can see: : a) Gil will suceed to capture Agatha, and will take her to his father. : b) Gil will capture Agatha, take her to a safehouse as far away as possible, and explain why he's acting like a jerk. : c) Agatha will fight back using her Imrovised Lightning Stick : d) Der Kestle will take care of Gil and his Hunter Clanks, and maybe stick him in a cage to be dealt with later. : e) Tarvek will jump in and save Agatha. : f) Tweedle will jump in and save Agatha. : g) There will be a torturous scene shift. : h) Something else that went completely unpredicted will occur, and will trigger a whole new set of "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!?!?" s okay, eight options. But anyway, it takes some nerve throwing a little steampunk Pokeball or whatever at Agatha! What is with ''him? Gil, you must cease this madness, or else I might be tempted to stop shipping you. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 14:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I am now fairly convinced that a) that ''is ''really Gil and b) he is acting under some coercion or other. Most likely the blackmail laid on him by his father. This is going to put quite a crimp in his relationship with Agatha for a good while, I think. That totally sucks, because when Gil is being his own man, he is really awesome! Not so much right now. Lady Blanc (talk) 14:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) This had BETTER not be Gil, or I'm going to. . . Oh right. I have no influence over the comic's creators. Well then, I'll quit reading in a huff. A HUFF I TELL YOU! (And then continue reading a week later anyway) P.S. Characters acting out of character make me rage. Dreadhead (talk) 15:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : Until Gil's motivations are made clear, I don't think you can say for sure that he's acting out of character. He probably has reasons that seem good to him for what he's doing. One of the primary is probably that he believes he has to do this to save Agatha's life. He may well be convinced that any other course of action will end with her death. Enough to excuse crazy, stupid actions for a man in love, I think. (Agatha might not agree, though!) Lady Blanc (talk) 15:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Gil's actions can be explained as being roughly in character, I'll even accept that his father actually managed to trick him into ignoring the fact that there's something clearly off with the Baron's motivations and strategy. (Gil even commented on this while talking to the Baron.) What can not be in character, and what I can not accept is the appalling stupidity coming out of his mouth right now. This is virtually the antithesis of everything we've seen of his character up 'till now. Dreadhead (talk) 17:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : Don't forget Gils discussion with Zeetha a while back. There is more to this than JUST two lovers having a silly spat. The Empire, a rogue state, and the Other all play into what is happening here. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Good point! I wonder if Zeetha will feel compelled to try to kill him after this, though? Lady Blanc (talk) 16:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Dad will step in. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I think its time for Punch and Judy to reapear, we havent heard from them in a while, also this is the sort of thing Othar is noted for being the hero, and rescuing the damsel in distress. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Those creatures look, and talk, very much like the Torchmen. I wonder who made them. Mskala (talk) 00:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I think Gil made a serious mistake with those robots they have trilobyte emblems on them which belongs to the Heterodyne clan. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 20:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Could this all be a final test by Der Kestle? It's seen Gil long enough to be able to roughly simulate him, and overheard enough conversations to seem semi-clued in. Perhaps it's preparing to whisk Agatha to safety, now that she's rejected all external influences. Not that Agatha would appreciate such high-handedness, of course. johnwillo (talk) 06:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) your signature is automatically inserted when you place 4 ~ in a row like this ~~ ~~ without the space, i cant put the ~ in there without my nick appearing, of course you must be registered and logged in to do that. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 00:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed, the robots have both sigils on them, the Heterodyne Trilobyte, and the Wolfenbach castle. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 00:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : sorry, but i can't see any trilobites on them. only air vents, joints and something akin to forearm muscles. Finn MacCool (talk) 18:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Peeps, come on -- Gil is totally in character. He's the heir to the empire and can play the cool guy when he's secure in this, but the moment this is threatened, it's his first priority to defend it. On the one hand, he believes he's wasped and he's convinced Agatha has something to do with it. On the other hand, he also wants to protect Agatha and thinks he can't stop Klaus from killing her if so inclined. And he knows that as long as Agatha is free the Baron will be after her, which spells a nightmare both for her and the empire, which are the two things he wants. So while he may have doubts about his pop, their interests are for the moment aligned -- he thinks it's best for all involved for Agatha to be on the airship. My call on the next development: der Kestle saves Agatha & captures Gil, who will then get a piece of her mind (which I'm looking forward to). What I'm interested, though, in what Klaus is really up to. ''"That man" knows he's wasped, and may actually want Agatha to capture Gil so they can resist the Baron/Other alliance he doesn't have a choice but to follow. Tarvek (talk) 04:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC)